


激流

by Tenor_Square



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenor_Square/pseuds/Tenor_Square
Relationships: 姿虎, 锅虎
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

8.  
午后，一天最困倦慵懒的时候，刘志豪的寝宫却传来阵阵旖旎声响。  
“你……你……”李元浩你了半天，也没说出句完整话。手腕被刘志豪掐着，身后的人性器埋在他穴中有节奏地冲撞着。  
李元浩憋足一口气，愤怒地喊：“你就是变态！”话说出来就娇嗔了三分。  
“我怎么了？”刘志豪语气还是那不紧不慢的欠揍，“伺候您不到位吗？”说完了把李元浩翻个面，抱在他身上从下往上操他，直操得他扬起头说不出话只能叫。  
李元浩的叫声能让听了的人无一不硬；刘志豪不得不感慨，他弟弟可真是个天才。  
“你……禽兽！天天操自己的弟弟……算怎么回事！”李元浩委屈得很，这弔人天天使唤他，不知道哪次看似正经的传唤，就会变成被他用来当性玩具使用。  
刘志豪啧了一声，贴近他咬他的乳尖，留下深深浅浅的齿痕：“我这是提前帮你进入状态，适应一下嘛。天知道你要是第一回经历麻辣香锅那根屌，我的好弟弟会不会被干死在床上呀。”  
想到不久将来的境遇，李元浩更沮丧了，同时袭来的还有身体本能的兴奋。仅仅几天，他的身体就要被调教得食髓知味了。  
刘志豪干的唯一一件人事儿就是帮李元浩做了清理工作。然后他抱着李元浩躺下，就像抱一个人形抱枕一样，完全不管怀里人的愤怒和挣扎。  
“你不能简简单单爬上刘世宇的床。”一句话，李元浩便不再挣扎。刘志豪找他来的正题，这才开始。刘志豪见他乖了起来，更变本加厉地揉吧他。  
“你既然来了，我虽不能保证你拿到想要的东西，也总不能让你随便当了炮灰。”  
“他养了那么多倌儿，还没有一个能留在他那儿过夜。据我这两天观察，我感觉他应该已经对你产生了兴趣，这是个好的开始；但如果你太容易从了他，下场很可能就是养在我后院那么些人中的一个罢了——还有可能随时被他兴起而杀。”  
“我会有意安排你们接触，但是无论他怎么明示暗示你，都得记着，保持高冷~越清高越好，宁死不从，忍辱负重……之类的，”他轻笑了一下，“不过我觉得这些都是你本色出演，对吧，小特务？”李元浩回过头，给了他一个“你特么也知道啊？！”的眼神。  
刘志豪逗完，闭着眼吐了口气。  
“我有种感觉，你或许能成为他的第一个例外。”

9.  
“刘志豪让你来的？”刘世宇接过信封，斜眼看了一眼李元浩。  
李元浩表面上应了一声，心里想：我的直系上属只有他一个，不是他还能有谁……而且每次来都要问这个问题……你真是聊天废啊？  
刘世宇把信封扣桌子上了，李元浩见状就要告退，被他一声咳嗽留住了。  
他看上去有点不太自在，或者说，拘谨。  
“呃……李元浩是吧……”刘世宇又不知道该说什么了，“你家哪儿的啊？”  
李元浩：！  
他果然问了这个问题。他开始起疑心了。  
于是他把姿态安排给他的身份背诵了一遍；说完抬头观察刘世宇的表情。  
发现他没啥表情。跟没听进去似的。  
实际上，刘世宇现在是……他见李元浩第一次，就忍不住多看了几眼。在姿态内殿偷窥之后，更是直接被挑起浓浓性欲。但是现在吧，再怎么说也是姿态的情儿，他现在对人家想入非非，怎么都是对不起兄弟。  
良心上有点儿过不去，所以看见李元浩总不太自然。  
但是他也完全没有收手的意思。  
那天他经过训练场，看到有几个人找李元浩麻烦。而缘由似乎是因为那小子护了另外被欺辱的人。刘世宇皱眉，他嗜血，但不喜欢以多欺少。因为蠢人多作怪的理由去欺负无辜的人，他最厌恶。不过没等他出手，李元浩就已经三下五除二收拾了那些人，一句多余的废话也无。被保护的人到他面前感谢他，他只是笑着挠头，也不标榜功劳，又跑一边去训练。  
这些天有意无意地撞见，刘世宇都会观察这个人。不管是哪次观察，都与他那日撞见的春光相去甚远。  
他不娇弱，性子直爽，爱笑。也不妖惑，干干净净做人。和刘世宇以前操过的所有人都不一样。  
刘世宇趁他侧身摸了一下他的屁股。想看他反应。  
果然，小可爱的脸迅速红了一下，动了动嘴唇似乎像骂人又没敢。只是作揖道：“元帅，您若再如此，下次送信我便从您屋顶揭起一片瓦扔进来。”  
刘世宇被怼了，反而比被恭维还惊喜。出于首领的矜持，他没有表现出来，只是挥挥手让他走了。  
半时辰之后，他还在想：手感不错，应该挺耐操。

10.  
元帅的寝宫，客房。  
流贞吐出一截儿舌头，给刘世宇看他口中含着的精液。他抬起妖媚的眼，眼中的欲望满溢。  
流贞是元帅这几个月最宠的倌儿，凭着他的妖和聪明，回回都能把刘世宇侍弄满意了。刘世宇高兴了会给他很多钱随便挥霍，不开心了就施虐，他也能扛得下来。地位已经远远高于院儿里其他人。  
只是今天，他虽一上来就用嘴巴把刘世宇伺候得餍足，却也发现他的元帅有些心不在焉。  
没有感受到以前那种充满占有欲的猎人一般的目光。  
可能是军队里的什么事让他分心了；不过没关系，他动动腰肢，刘世宇总会回过神来干他。  
刘世宇确实在想别的事；平日里在他看来挺顺眼的流贞，今天瞧着总有点油腻。他柔着声音叫“元帅~”（明明是他自己以前让人这么叫的），今日听了竟有些反胃。  
难道说他真的口味太重，需要吃点清淡的调调肠胃了？  
说到清淡的，他就一下子想到李元浩了。  
都说吃不到的是最香的；刘世宇深以为然，操不到的屁股总是最馋的。流贞扭着屁股给他干，他连屌都立不太起来。可是那个小跑堂的（李元浩：本人是副将！），拳脚打得漂亮，偏是那翘臀让他错不开眼珠。他练武，肯定耐操。  
他妈的，怎么在床上还分心呢？  
虽然刘大元帅吐槽了自己一下，回过神还是兴致缺缺。出于他原本对流贞的偏爱，刘世宇戴着白手套，指奸了这个男孩，让他在自己身下尖叫。高潮了一轮，流贞还眼巴巴地瞧着他。但是刘世宇实在没有耐心了，他很少违心做自己没兴致干的事儿；刚才已经是最后限度。  
滚吧。刘世宇一边摘手套一边说，手套扔进垃圾桶里，给流贞的眼神也是看待垃圾的眼神。  
流贞原本还想加以挽留，看到这样的目光，聪明如他自然明白男人已经进入厌世状态，再不滚蛋他怕是要把命交待了。于是麻利穿好衣服，退下了。  
刘世宇也离开客房，回到他的内殿。客房有一扇连着外面的门，明早自会有人来收拾。  
刘世宇的床就摆在屋子的正中间，但是四面都造了台阶；也就是说元帅睡在一个小丘上，谁来见他都是自动仰视他的。当然，能到元帅内殿的人本来也没多少。他的内殿是很私密的地方，和人乱搞从来都是在客房；他有洁癖，自己的床沾上了别人的味儿，他就要发疯。  
躺下没过一会儿，他床上的风铃响了，说明有人来访。他按下开关，倒要看看是哪个不长眼眉的三更半夜拜访他。大门口有人求见，通过机关刚好从床上的小喇叭里传出来被刘世宇听见：姿态队中副将李元浩是也。  
刘世宇一骨碌下了床，给他开了重重机关。  
这回刘世宇没有椅子可坐，也怪他脑子一热直接把人请到内殿来了。就只有一张“高高在上”的床。  
于是就面对面站在门口处。  
“急事？”  
李元浩点点头，抿着嘴没出声，脸上有着反常的红晕。刘世宇嗅嗅鼻子，闻到一种熟悉的熏香——没记错的话，应该是姿态用来控制人的那种。没等他问，李元浩就直接地，脱下了裤子。  
？！倒也不必？！  
不过刘世宇马上反应过来，肯定是刘志豪那个狗东西控制李元浩让他这么干的，而他完全无法反抗。  
李元浩脱下裤子，露出白皙的双腿，并拢着还打着哆嗦。紧接着刘世宇发现：小子里面没穿底裤，光着来的。  
不仅如此，屁股里面带出了一根红线；前头性器也半耸立着。  
刘世宇不愧是刘志豪的狐朋狗友，或者说不愧也是个变态，立马知道了是怎么回事。  
他走到柜子旁边，找出一副新的白手套，戴上。再回来，李元浩还像一根柱子一样杵在原地。  
可怜的小玩意儿，刘世宇想着，就用手攥住了它。  
丝绸的触感包裹住李元浩的阴茎，他一下子倒吸一口气。  
刘世宇看上去乐在其中，以他的手活对付这种嫩小子，一只手足够了。特别是他在会阴处搔来搔去时，李元浩更是露出了令他满意的表情。  
李元浩一直紧咬牙根，没有发出丝毫声响。但是刘世宇能感觉到他快到顶端，于是一只手虚虚包住性器的头部，另一只手去拉那根红线，缓慢地、缓慢地，直到第一个球完全被拉出来；此时李元浩已经忍不住张开嘴喘息，眼睛紧闭。  
球的尺寸并不小。“看不出，你还挺能‘吃’的。”刘世宇发自真心称赞，又问，“他给你塞了几个？”  
李元浩表情挣扎，恨不能快些解脱，一开口就控制不住带出呻吟：“四……四个。”  
刘世宇这回真的惊讶，真诚地说：“bravo！”然后又用手指把那颗球慢慢推了回去。  
李元浩差点叫出声，如果是面对刘志豪，他一定哭着求他放过他，毕竟他刚才已经塞着这几个球走了一路，还要随时用屁股使劲夹紧不让它滑出去。每夹一次，球都会摩擦他的敏感点，让他可怜的阴茎勃起；更别提这串球一直在最里面顶着他的肚子。  
李元浩眼尾红了，却仍不肯开口。  
刘世宇还在满意这个吞吃的尺寸，又安慰：没事，马上让你解脱。然后在李元浩还没反应过来时，就拽住绳端，快速一口气把球全部抽出，带出许多透明的黏液。  
“啊！”李元浩短促而高亢地叫了出来，几颗球快速接连碾过他的敏感点，挤压前列腺，与此同时他的阴茎立刻射出浓稠的白浊。李元浩眼前一阵白一阵黑，心里把刘世宇和刘志豪骂了一万遍，回过神时刘世宇已经拆开了球扔掉了手套，在一旁端详球里的字条。  
感受到目光，刘世宇故作不解，抬头看他：“怎么还不穿上裤子走，想让我强奸你吗？”  
李元浩立刻跑走，前两步还因为腿软而趔趄了一下。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

11.  
刘世宇刚有点睡醒的意思，意识还模模糊糊，就被门外的沙沙声吵得彻底醒了。  
谁特么来打扰他的懒觉……  
他的内殿，正门通着外殿的走廊，背面另有一扇推拉门，拉开门就是他的后花园。刘世宇起身，披上一件披风，拉开门看看是谁胆敢在他院子里搞鬼。  
他这几天外出视察，也就是昨天晚上才刚回来，睡个相对安稳的觉。  
院子里没走两步，就看见了声响的制造者。  
“是你？！”  
李元浩闻声抬起头，不咸不淡地看了刘世宇一眼，又低头继续拿他的大笤帚扫地上的花了。  
看到这个人，刘世宇有一种难以名状的感觉从心里流出来。  
他自己从没体验过，并不知道如何称呼它。  
不过没等他温存这种感觉，令他炸毛的事就出现了。  
“你！！你tm要气死我吗！”刘世宇一个箭步冲上去夺走了李元浩手里的家伙，如临大敌地瞪着他。  
李元浩对打理花草一窍不通，在刘世宇这个究极园丁眼里简直就是最大的一只害虫。  
“姿态让你来的？”看到对方点点头，刘世宇满头黑线。  
他出门之前是跟刘志豪提起他院子需要人打理这么一回事，那你就算好心请人来打扫，也麻烦找个专业点的人吧？？  
“不是我吐槽……你好歹是个副将吧，就算是挂名的副手，刘志豪就没点别的事给你干了？”  
刘世宇专心扒土，等了一会儿没听见回音。就直起腰看向站在一旁的人。  
李元浩脸上没有他一直戴着的那种微笑。非要形容，他表情像是失意，又像是无可奈何。  
刘世宇噤了声。  
哪个有他这般头脑和身手的，不想到战场上发挥自己的用武之地？  
李元浩在心里暗自苦笑，不得不说，也许刘世宇这句话只是在没话找话，却一语点破了他多年的窘境。  
他自幼习武，也涉猎天上地下的知识，一直以来却只做太子爷身边一个贴身书童。  
现在到了这里，来去更由不得他自己。他要做的只有一件事：接近一个人，拿到一件东西。  
也许很多年以前他想过自己的雄心壮志，不过后来呢？跟随太子爷成了他新的刻骨的习惯，太子想要的就是他要得到的，仅此而已。  
于是他平复了心情：“服从是我的天职。”  
“如果你不用我的话，那我就回去报备了。”他掸掸衣服，转身要走，被刘世宇叫住。  
“你……”刘世宇一急，“你还不能走。你……你在这儿学习怎么打理花园，要不下次还是瞎抓，毁了我的杰作。”  
李元浩莫名其妙，我又不是真的园丁啊？  
为啥还有下次啊？  
他还是留下来，一方面不能忤逆元帅的意思（他刚说过服从是天职），另方面，这倒是个好机会，让他近距离了解了解这个“目标任务”。  
以前在联盟国，他的耳闻都是，帝国的新元帅，喜怒无常，厌世，是个嗜血的疯子，杀人不眨眼，善于以战养战，搅得边境不得安宁。  
后来到了帝国，身边的人封他为战神，无限崇拜他的冷血；刘志豪科普的都是些变态的小孩子不能听的内容，什么小情儿无数，床上花样多，但是也有绝对领域，闯入者死的那种。  
总而言之，似乎都有一个共同点：讨厌人类。  
有意思的是，这个所有人都认同的特点，偏偏李元浩没怎么感觉出来。杀伐果断的元帅，在他面前总跟短根儿弦似的，没话找话还总踩雷。  
不过生人勿近这点倒像是真的，偌大一个寝宫里只有他自己，谁想硬闯，都有重重机关把守。  
不过后花园为了美观只设了篱笆，但是外人似乎没几个人知道这片地连着元帅的寝宫，李元浩还是拿了刘志豪的钥匙才进来的。  
虽然，刘世宇不喜欢和人打交道；但看他侍弄花草，却格外认真。  
李元浩顺理成章对这个人产生了好感；尤其是刘世宇不厌其烦讲解各种花草该怎么打理时的较真劲儿，让他还觉得挺可爱的。  
哎，他一定是疯了，才会认为一个杀人魔可爱吧。

12.  
刘世宇很少会度过这样的时间。就算是他的师父，也常常是留了任务让他自己悟；就算是刘志豪这样从小到大的损友，也不会有一整天都待在一起的情况。  
他居然和一个不太熟的人独处了一整天。居然！  
而更惊奇的是他没有一丁点厌恶的感觉。  
刘世宇生在一个冰冷的家庭里，他从小时候开始就抵触和人交往，和一个人接触两三个小时就开始不加掩饰地表现出厌恶来。师父应该算他一个例外；不过后来师父为了效忠他父亲而死，连他父亲本人也在几年后战死，刘世宇在乎的事就越来越少了。  
继承了父亲，他身居高位，手握权力，就更恣意妄为。随手杀掉几个人，他的风评就会急转直下，旁的人自然就不敢再打扰他了。落得清静。  
……结果他今天竟然主动留住了李元浩，还与他攀·谈·甚·欢，还知道了他小名叫小虎。（这tm是重点吗？）  
刘世宇想起来前些日子，就是李元浩“肉身传信”的那一次，刘志豪给他捎来的四张纸条。  
第一张关于前线战报；第二张提到了最近正在拟定的短期休战协议；第三张是密探传回的讯息；而第四张则是“私事”。  
——这次给你尝尝鲜，如果合你口味就留下吧。  
当时刘世宇抬眼看了看还在不应期的李元浩，思索了一会儿，并没有把他留下。  
考虑的因素有很多；其中一条竟然是想到他若是留下他便是强扭了属于姿态的瓜，或多或少让他不爽，就轰他离开了。  
但是今天再看见他，竟不自觉地又被吸引了。  
他大笔一挥，写了一张字条，折好递给刘元浩。后者将要离开的时候，刘世宇叫住他。  
“小虎，我觉得好奇怪。”  
他挑挑眉，真诚地挠了下头。以前他没做过这样的蠢事，也没说过这样的蠢话；不妨说，他大概根本没有长“心”，感受不到大多数情感，只能体会到肉体的快活与施虐的本能诉求。但是接下来他凭着本能说出了以下蠢话，而且毫无羞愧：  
“明明我今天已经见过你了，为什么明天还想见到你？”

13.  
刘志豪快把那张字条看穿了；以至于李元浩不得不打断他：“有完没完呐？不识字儿啊？”  
“说，你给刘世宇下什么蛊了？”刘志豪终于抬头，眯起眼睛瞧他。  
李虎：我不是我没有，我只是陪这养花狂魔收拾了一天院子。  
“刘世宇转性了？从淫魔变成情种了？跟我搞谈恋爱这块儿？”刘志豪还沉浸在震惊中。  
李元浩懒得给他捧哏，一把夺过来那张纸。  
字体可真够狂放的，字如其人啊。  
——你早先跟我提的贴身护卫，不如就让他来吧。  
“什么贴身护卫？”李元浩不解。  
刘志豪抢回字条，放蜡烛上烧了。“入夏这次休战，宫里会有一场风雨。届时我会在外，他坐镇宫中，独自一人难免有危险，我就提出给他安排个可信的护卫。这弔人死活不肯，我也知道他不近人的尿性，原本想暗中派人保他的。结果，”他斜睨李元浩，“我就打发你去扫个院子，回来就给我这惊喜？！也不必这样报复我吧，打算让我吓——死吗？”  
李元浩懒得接他茬儿了，欲离开：“还有事吗没事我滚了。”  
“等会儿。”刘志豪站起来，语气没了刚才的轻快。  
李元浩又闻见熟悉的熏香，暗道不妙。  
刘志豪从背后抱住他，像咬一般的吻落在他侧颈和耳畔。然后他慢慢掰过他的头，与他舌吻。  
“看来你陪我的次数不多了……要不然，这一次玩点没玩过的吧？”  
他用牙齿磨李元浩的唇：“用你这软软的小嘴给哥哥吸出来吧？”  
然后便不顾对方细微的抵抗，坐在床边拉开裤链，把半勃的性器怼在李元浩脸上，还要摩擦几下，最好让他脸上也沾上自己的屌味儿。并享受这样迷乱的画面。  
“舔。”被用了熏香的李元浩很顺从，乖巧地伸出舌头，从下往上舔着肉棒，并且不用姿态多说，他自己就会吮吸龟头，再把它整个吃下。  
李元浩这张白嫩无邪的小脸儿，就算含着一根鸡巴也还是白嫩无邪。刘志豪没有动作，单看他的听话弟弟，是如何在卖力地“吸”。李元浩嘴巴吸出啧啧水声，含不住的口水顺嘴角流下来，仿佛在品尝什么美味，眼神专注。  
刘志豪终于被他撩得把持不住。他和刘世宇虽同为变态，但路子不同；一个野兽派，一个矜持派。他就是以自持力而倨傲的。在这个妖精面前也要把持不住。  
于是他上手揪住李元浩的头发，拽着他的脑袋快速上下移动，用硬得不行的屌头去操他的腮帮子和喉咙。李元浩挣扎和痛苦窒息的声音让他更加使劲，这种不由分说的征服的快感狠狠地侵蚀了他。最终他把李元浩的头按在自己胯间，把浓浓的精水射进他喉咙。  
李元浩把精液咽下去后又咳了很久，直到意识都有些清明。刘志豪还要摆弄他做别的，他不敢质疑，况且长久以来他多少已经习惯被这样奴役；只是，他心中还有重重不解。  
于是他闭着眼说：“既然，我迟早要送到元帅的床上，又会受他种种折磨。”  
“姿态，你为什么还要揪住我和你做爱？”  
刘志豪本可以满不在乎地说：我是为了帮你提前适应。又或者什么都不说。  
但是这个问题似乎触及到他的逆鳞，或者是不为人知的心事；扭曲的占有欲促使他产生强烈的虐待欲，从来斯文的他忽然有许多侮辱性的词汇想讲给他弟弟听。  
他额头青筋暴起，用性器狠狠地贯穿身下的人并说：“你现在……是我的性玩具，我的性奴隶，是我的一条狗……我想做什么就做什么。”

tbc


End file.
